1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow through type ion electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to measure a sample by means of a plurality of flow through type electrodes, the prior art has employed a flow through type cell 50 having a through hole 51 for passing the sample therethrough, as shown in FIG. 7. The cell 50 is provided with a plurality of holes 52 formed adjacent to, i.e., in the direction facing and meeting at right angles with the through hole 51, so that electrodes 54 having a sensitive membrane 53 may be mounted in the holes 52.
The installation and detachment of the prior art electrodes 54 are troublesome, and cap rings 55 and sealing members 56, such as packing, for fixedly mounting the electrodes 54 have been required, resulting in a multiplicity of parts and increased cost.